


The Sun Will Come Out

by MissToastie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Short drabble of early days Fridget.





	The Sun Will Come Out

"Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!"

\-------------------

“Ya know I always dreamt of being placed into Foster care?” Franky broke the silence between her and Bridget. This was their 3rd weekend spent together since Franky was released from Wentworth a whole month ago. As the pair had been getting to know each other on the outside rather than just from meetings in the Psychologist’s office, they had played a game of 20 questions, both answering 10 questions each. The ex Crim had revealed that her favourite movie growing up was Annie, and when the blonde told the brunette about the 2014 remake of the movie, they had made a plan to spend an entire weekend dedicated to new movies, starting first with Annie.

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Bridget extended her arm and offered her hand, smiling as Franky’s long fingers fit perfectly in between hers. “Is that why it’s a favourite?” She watched as Franky nodded. She had assumed as much, when Franky told her that it was her favourite movie. “You know, there was a major uproar when this was rereleased…”

“And let me guess, it has nothing to do with them remaking a classic?” Franky turned her head and raised her eyebrow at the Psychologist who raised her eyebrows in return. “Fucking bunch of racist assholes. This kid is cute as fuck. I’m loving it; it’s also a bonus having Cameron Diaz on my screen.” She jumped as Bridget swung a cushion at her abdomen. “Yeah, yeah, I like older women, who’da thunk it?”

The two composed their laughter, their attention was soon returned back to the screen in front of them. 

—

Bridget watched Franky as the movie began to play one of her personal favourite songs, ‘Tomorrow’, she hadn’t told Franky that the song used to help her when she was a young child, when she was going through her own personal shit, she’d spend what felt like hours rewinding the VHS Tape over and over again just to listen to ‘Tomorrow’, she’d even risk getting caught being out of bed while her parents slept at god knows what hour. The song just…helped ease all the bullshit in life. She smiled as she saw the Brunette mouth along with the movie (“When I’m stuck with a day, that’s grey and lonely…”), as best as she could, for there were slight changes from the Annie she knew to the Annie they now watched. 

“The sun will come out tomorrow…” Bridget sung quietly, knowing full well that Franky could hear her. 

“Like this song, Gidge?” Franky smirked. It was the first time hearing Bridget sing outside of the shower. 

“It helped me through some tough shit. Can’t help but sing a long.” Moving her thumb over Franky’s knuckles, Bridget returned her attention to the TV. The song had ended and the movie continued on, but she could feel the brunette’s eyes starring at her. “TV’s that way…” She pointed to the TV and let out an uneasy giggle.

“You’re so beautiful, Gidget.” Franky spoke with sincerity. “I hate knowing you went through shit.” 

“Everyone goes through shit, Franky.” Bridget attempted a smile, but didn’t break her gaze from the screen. “You’re missing the movie.”

“You know one day, when you’re ready, I’m gonna be here for ya. I’ll listen to everything.” Franky reached forward and turned Bridget’s face toward her. “And ya know I won’t judge ya”

“I know, Darling.” Bridget smiled and kissed the younger woman’s fingertips. 

“Darling, hey?” Franky smirked.

“I probably sounded incredibly old calling you that.” Laughing at herself, Bridget began to turn red, she had truly embarrassed herself.

“Nah not at all. I actually like it. I could get used to it, ya’know?” Franky reached for Bridget’s arm after the blonde had let go of her hand. “If you’ll let me.”

“I wouldn’t have picked you up from Wentworth if I wouldn’t let you get used to my terms of endearment.” Considering tomorrow marked one month of Franky being on parole, this question had to come up sooner or later. Leading up to now, they seemed to have a mutual agreement that they were involved with each other. But having a title, knowing that they are together would make their situation better. The security they had already offered to each other would amplify. 

“June 15th.” Franky nodded and ran her tongue across her lips. “Sounds like a pretty good anniversary date to me.”

Leaning forward, Bridget captured Franky’s lips between hers, and moaned as Franky instantly deepened the kiss. This was something the Psychologist could very much get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be continued but I'm considering trying to write some more short drabbles when I get a chance.


End file.
